spongebobsquarepants_111fandomcom-20200215-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a feature film based on Nickelodeon's popular animated comedy SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob takes leave from Bikini Bottom in order to track down King Neptune's stolen crown. Sponge meets world for the very first time! The film was released in the United States on November 19, 2004. It was distributed in Switzerland, Spain and Netherlands by Universal Studios. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was the second most successful Nickelodeon production, only behind The Rugrats Movie. It stars Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Doug Lawrence, Clancy Brown, Scarlett Johannson, Jeffrey Tambor, Alec Baldwin, Rodger Bumpass, and a cameo appearance by David Hasselhoff. PlotEdit The film begins with a live action credit sequence, in which a group of pirates retrieve tickets to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. The pirates then go into the movies and then the film then cuts to Bikini Bottom, where Mr. Krabs, the owner of popular fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, has a problem: a customer ordered a Krabby Patty with cheese, yet no cheese was put on the patty. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants comes to the rescue. He has a brief chat with the customer, and with his briefcase full of gadgets, he takes out a pair of pliers and adds cheese, and the crisis is resolved. The whole scene reveals itself to be SpongeBob's dream. Mr. Krabs is preparing to celebrate the grand opening of the "Krusty Krab 2", his new restaurant. Hoping to become the new manager of the Krusty Krab 2, SpongeBob is completely convinced his name will be announced, since he had already been "Employee of the Month" 374 consecutive times. Meanwhile, Plankton - arch-nemesis and business rival of Mr. Krabs and the main antagonist and villain who constantly tries to steal Mr. Krabs' formula of the Krabby Patty, is planning his ultimate plot - the dreaded Plan Z. At the celebration, SpongeBob's co-worker, Squidward, is given the manager title, as Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is just a kid and is unable to handle the task. Plankton arrives at the castle of King Neptune, who is prevented from declaring a ridiculous prison sentence by his intelligent teenage daughter, Mindy. King Neptune is then horrified to discover that his crown is missing, having been stolen by Plankton. SpongeBob arrives at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, a popular children's restaurant, to brood over his loss. His best friend Patrick arrives and joins him in a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise ice cream-eating spree, and SpongeBob experiences hangover-like symptoms the next morning. Meanwhile, King Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving false evidence that Mr. Krabs had stolen his crown and sent it to the dreaded Shell City. Krabs pleads innocent, and King Neptune asks the crowd of onlookers if Krabs has a thieving nature. SpongeBob then arrives and insults Mr. Krabs out of spite, but after hearing the prospect of Mr. Krabs being executed, he and Patrick agree to travel to Shell City (where Plankton has sold the crown). Before departing, Mr. Krabs is frozen by King Neptune's trident, and Mindy warns the duo about the giant Cyclops (like the giant saying, Fee, fi, fo, fum) guarding Shell City. She also gives SpongeBob and Patrick a magical bag of winds to return home with (a reference to the Odyssey). With six days to retrieve the crown, SpongeBob and Patrick travel to a gas station next to the county line. There, their hamburger-like vehicle, the Patty Wagon, is quickly stolen by a thug. One long walk later, they find it parked at The Thug Tug, a bar for tough, muscular fish. After an unsuccessful attempt to obtain the car's key, they begin to blow bubbles in the bar bathroom, which is a sign of weakness by the rules of the bar. A fin-fight as to who blew the bubbles results, allowing them to steal the key amidst the confusion and escape. The following day, Squidward finds out about Plankton's plan and begins to tell on him by talking to King Neptune. Plankton begins controlling the minds of the townspeople through electronic bucket-shaped hats, disguised as free souvenir hats, ultimately taking over Bikini Bottom and re-naming it "Planktopolis." He also sends Dennis, a motorcycle-riding hitman, to eliminate SpongeBob and Patrick. Dennis is clearly an enemy of SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick then obliviously drive into an area littered with piles of skulls and bones. Upon seeing a sign for free ice cream, SpongeBob goes to get some for himself and Patrick, only to discover that the entire stand and the old lady managing it are all part of a frog fish's lure. SpongeBob manages to escape it and gets into the Patty Wagon with Patrick, but the frog fish gives chase. At the last minute, upon approaching a monster-filled trench, the duo jump out, leaving the Patty Wagon to be eaten by the frog fish in midair (right above the trench). A few seconds later, a huge eel emerges from the trench and eats the frog fish. Upon seeing the sheer depth and danger of the trench, though, SpongeBob gives up and accepts that he and Patrick are "just kids". However, Mindy arrives and shows them, via a magic clam, what Plankton has done to Bikini Bottom. When that does not convince them, Mindy gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. They pass through the trench without fear (singing "Now That We're Men"), and even befriend the various monsters that inhabit the trench. However, they are greeted on the other side by Dennis, who reveals that they are not really men (by ripping off their "mustaches") and is about to kill them (which were Plankton's instructions to "step on them") before being stepped on by a human scuba diver (the Cyclops), who takes SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. He takes them to Shell City, which is revealed to be a gift shop that sells knick-knacks made from ocean items such as shells, seahorses, and stars. SpongeBob and Patrick are put through a lethal drying-out process involving a heat lamp, but before dying, they realize that they made it to the crown after all, and shed two tears of joy which together form a droplet in the shape of a heart. As they slowly dry out, they sing the Goofy Goober song one last time, after which they completely dry out. However, the heart droplet slides down to the lamp's wire and short-circuits it, causing smoke to rise and activate the sprinkler system, bring them and all of the fish-made knickknacks alive, who lead an assault against the Cyclops. The duo takes the crown and flee, but Patrick accidentally opens the bag of winds without holding on to it, and it flies away. However, David Hasselhoff arrives and takes them across the ocean at sonic speed. However, the cyclops' boot suddenly appears from the water, and brings an angry Dennis along with it. After several minutes of struggling, the angry assassin almost defeats Patrick and SpongeBob before being hit by an upcoming catamaran. Meanwhile, King Neptune has arrived at the Krusty Krab II to execute Mr. Krabs, and has Plankton to watch. As Mindy desperately stalls for time, SpongeBob and Patrick arrive over Bikini Bottom, and Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and shoots the heroes into Bikini Bottom, deflecting King Neptune's execution beam with the crown in the knick of time (though burning Hasselhoff in the process though he survives). However, Plankton's hypnotized minions, which include King Neptune after Plankton jams a helmet on his head, attack the heroes, and as they are cornered, SpongeBob makes a speech about how being a kid is okay, as he did all the things everyone thought a kid couldn't do (i.e crossing the desert, defeating Dennis and the Cyclops, and returning the Crown) before pulling out a guitar and playing a rock version of the Goofy Goober song (which resembles the Twisted Sister song I Wanna Rock). SpongeBob destroys the mind-control buckets with his electric guitar and frees the townspeople from Plankton's mind-control. Realizing defeat once again, Plankton tries to escape but a crowd of freed citizens stomp on him as they rush to see SpongeBob play. In the aftermath, Plankton is arrested, and King Neptune reaches an understanding with his daughter. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, noting how he should be honored to have "a brave, courageous, and heroic young man" like SpongeBob. Realizing this, Mr. Krabs admits his past mistake and offers SpongeBob the managerial position. Even Squidward is proud of his brave success, in which he gives the manager tag to SpongeBob. After telling Squidward that his fly is open, the porous sponge leaps at the opportunity, and proclaims it to be "the greatest day of his life." During the end credits, pictures are shown of SpongeBob's job as manager, who is seen happily mopping the floors, taking out the trash, sweeping the chimney, and getting a raise from Mr. Krabs (by only one penny). Following the credits, a theater lady tells the pirates to leave. CharactersEdit * SpongeBob: A happy yellow sponge who fry cooks at the Krusty Krab and goes to get King Neptune's crown. (Main Protagonist) * Patrick: A happy pink starfish who loves to be friends with SpongeBob. (Second main protagonist). * Plankton: SpongeBob's arch nemesis. He takes over Bikini Bottom using mind control helmets and is the main antagonist and villian. * Mr. Krabs: A greedy but understandable and kind crab who owns the Krusty Krab. He has a minor role, mostly because he was frozen by King Neptune for most of the movie. * Squidward: A lazy, grumpy, ugly octopus who orders the food at the Krusty Krab. He has a minor role, and was absent in many scenes. * Dennis (eliminator): A hitman determined to murder everybody in the sea. He was told by Plankton to eliminate SpongeBob and Patrick. He is also the minor antagonist. * Sandy: A land squirrel who's friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. Sandy has a very minor role and her home is not seen. * Mrs. Puff: A pufferfish who's always losing her temper on SpongeBob. Mrs. Puff has an extremely small role, and only one line. * Gary: SpongeBob's pet snail. He was controlled by Plankton to rebuild Planktopolis from Bikini Bottom. Gary has a very minor role in this movie, and only two lines. * King Neptune and Mindy: The rulers of the sea. Mindy is kind and not yet the ruler; King Neptune is a furious mermaid and father of Mindy. * Perch Perkins: A commonly seen news reporter, but not a major character. All other characters have been controlled under Plankton's Evil Plan Z and the Buckets Head Control. Pearl Krabs, the huge whale, daughter of Mr. Krabs, has also been controlled by Plankton because she does not appear anymore after she says the word A Goofball? and then the movie does not show her again for the rest of it. Larry the Lobster appears, but doesn't have any lines. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy do not appear in the movie, although there is a poster of them in the beginning of the movie in SpongeBob's house. Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and Pearl all have only one line. Gary has one. Squidward had several lines, and he had a large length of absence between the Mind-Controlled Slaves capturing him to having him fan-waving Plankton to being rescued by SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab 2. Dale : Guy who is becomes slave in Planktopolis. He is seen being freed by SpongeBob in Goofy Goober Rock. His line was "Yay!". Time Cards ShownEdit * Meanwhile CastEdit * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Narrator, Gary the Snail, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Houston Voice (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star, Fish #2, Chum Customer, Local Fish (voice) * Doug Lawrence- Plankton, Fish #7, Attendant #2, Lloyd (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker - Man Cop, Phil, Perch Perkins, Waiter, Attendant #1, Thug #1, Coughing Fish, Twin #1, Frog Fish Monster, Freed Fish, Sandals (voice) * Clancy Brown - Eugene H. Krabs (voice) * Scarlett Johansson- Mindy (voice) * Jeffrey Tambor- King Neptune (voice) * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles, Fish #4 (voice) * Alec Baldwin- Dennis (eliminator) (voice) * Jill Talley - Karen the Computer Wife, Old Lady (voice) * David Hasselhoff- Himself * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks (voice) * Mary Jo Catlett- Mrs. Puff (voice) * Lori Alan- Pearl Krabs (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui- Squire, Goofy Gooby Announcer, Thief (voice) * Sirena Irwin - Reporter, Driver, Ice Cream Lady (voice) * Joshua Seth - Prisoner (voice) * Tim Blaney- Singing Goofy Goober (voice) * Jim Wise - Goofy Gooby Rock Singer (voice) * Neil Ross - Cyclops Diver (voice) * Thomas F. Wilson - Fish #3, Tough Fish, Victor (voice) * Stephen Hillenburg - Parrot (voice) * Peter DeYoung - Leatherbeard the Pirate * Maxie J. Santillan Junior - Gummy the Pirate * Aaron Hendry - Tangles the Pirate, Cyclops Diver * Gerard Griesbaum - Fingers the Pirate * Michael Bell- Fisherman * Paul Zies - Upper Deck the Pirate * Randolph Jones - Tiny the Pirate * Todd Duffey - Concession Guy * Jose Zelaya - Dooby the Pirate * Mageina Tovah - Usher * Chris Cummins - Concession Guy * Alex Baker - Martin the Pirate * Robin Russell - Sniffy the Pirate * Tommy Schooler - Salty the Pirate * Ben Wilson - Stovepipe the Pirate * Henry Kingi - Inky the Pirate * Bart McCarthy - Captain Bart the Pirate * David Stifel - Cookie the Pirate * Dylan Haggerty - Stitches the Pirate * Aaron Springer - Laughing Bubble * Derek Drymon - The Screamer, Fisherman * Cole S. McKay - Scruffy the Pirate * D.P. FitzGerald - Bonesy the Pirate * Kristopher Logan - Squinty the Pirate * Gino Montesinos - Tango the Pirate * John Siciliano - Pokey the Pirate Box Office Edit The movie was a box-office success. It earned U.S. dollars $85,417,988 in the United States and $140,161,792 worldwide as of June 18, 2006. It has, as of June 17, 2007, a 70% Critics Tomatometer rating and a 77% Cream of the Crop rating on rottentomatoes.com. It's also the most Highest-Grossing Nickelodeon Movie based on a TV series and beat the record of the Rugrats Movie. It is one of the only successful films produced by Nickelodeon Movie Productions and Paramount Pictures. SoundtrackEdit Slaves of PlanktonEdit Plankton controlled everyone in Bikini Bottom using mind control bucket helmets. The helmets' weakness is SpongeBob's rock music. Here is a list of his slaves. * Larry the Lobster--He is seen becoming a slave. His job was unknown. * Mrs. Puff--She is also seen becoming a slave. * Gary the Snail--He is not seen becoming a slave, but is seen working for Plankton with two bucket helmets (one over each eye). His job was to help rebuild Planktopolis. * Pearl Krabs--She is not seen in the army of slaves or becoming one, but it is deduced that she became one since the only people in Bikini Bottom that didn't become one (besides Karen and Plankton) were Mindy, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and SpongeBob. * Perch Perkins--He is not seen becoming one, nor is he in the army, but we did see him getting a bucket helmet from Plankton. * Sandy--She is not seen becoming a slave, but she is among the army. Her job is unknown, but she was seen running in a hamster wheel. There was a sign by it that read: DO NOT FEED THE SQUIRREL. * Squidward--He did not get a bucket helmet at first, but when he threatened to turn Plankton in to King Neptune, Plankton got his slaves to capture him. He then became one, and his job was as Plankton's fan-waver. * King Neptune--He did not become a slave until the end of the movie when Plankton attacked him with a helmet. His job was to kill SpongeBob and Patrick. He is seen becoming a slave but not in the Chum Bucket, The Krusty Krab, He is seen in Mindy's Clam in Neptune's Castle instead of Planktopolis. * Every slave says All Hail Plankton. * Everyone else in Bikini Bottom (besides Karen, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Mindy and SpongeBob) TriviaEdit * The King Neptune that appeared in this movie might be a different one, since in The Clash of Triton and Neptune's Spatula, there is a darker green King Neptune with red hair and he doesn't have a daughter. * If he has won 374 employee of the month awards, he would have been working for 31 years. In the movie he's only been working for 30 years. * In the show, all Plankton wanted was customers, but here, he wants to rule the Pacific Ocean (Which he referred to as the world). * "Goofy Goober Rock" is a re-work of "I Wanna Rock" by rock band Twisted Sister. * The film takes place after the series, even though it was created in Season 3. * The song sung by SpongeBob in "Best Day Ever" was sung in the last song of the end credits, by SpongeBob. It is also sung, again by SpongeBob, in the episode titled Best Day Ever at the beginning and for most of the episode * When SpongeBob and Patrick are at Shell City and the sprinklers go off, there is a puffer fish. It could possibly be Mr. Puff, Mrs. Puff's husband. * In the bar scene at Goofy Goober's, a cartoon of Ignatz beaning Krazy Kat in the head with a brick can be seen hanging on a wall in the background. * The band Motörhead contributed the song "You Better Swim" to the soundtrack, which is "You Better Run" with 'sponged-up' lyrics. * The tune to "Now That We're Men" can be heard throughout the episode "The Great Snail Race". * This film was rated PG by the MPAA for some mild crude humor, for the fact that Patrick's bare butt is seen (with a flag in it) using his pants as a parachute, Patrick is seen without pants on. He also does this after the song in Ripped Pants. And SpongeBob's butt is seen briefly. * At the end, SpongeBob says Squidward's fly is down. Squidward does not wear pants. * This film was originally planned to serve as the series finale of SpongeBob SquarePants, but in 2005, an unannounced Season 4 was produced due to the success of the film. * Most of SpongeBob's friends do not have a large role. Gary, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, and Sandy the Squirrel were brainwashed for a majority of the film and had one line each. Mr. Krabs was frozen for most of the movie, and Squidward had few lines and was much less pessimistic than he was in the series, taking on a new personality for the film. Also, in an interview, the film mentioned to have Sandy, but she only made two appearances and only one line. Originally, there was a scene that involved Sandy (as a real squirrel) meeting SpongeBob and Patrick on land, but it was scrapped from the film. It can be seen (storyboard-animated) on the DVD of the film as a deleted scene. * The Replica HMS Bounty was used in the opening sequence in which the pirates were singing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. * If you look closely at Plankton's filing cabinet, you will see one of them say PG, the film's rating. * The Best Day Ever song was parodied by an Ed, Edd n' Eddy marathon called The Best Day Edder. * SpongeBob and Patrick lasted 15 seconds over the county line, not 12. * This movie takes place in the year 2029 (revealed by Stephen Hillenburg), which is proof that the movie takes place after the whole series. * Since the movie takes place in 2029, the characters are much older in the movie than they are in the TV series: SpongeBob would probably be 43 (or 44), Patrick would be 44 (or maybe 43), Squidward would probably be 52 (maybe 53), both Plankton Mr. Krabs would be 87 (or maybe 88), and Sandy would be 42 (or maybe 43). * The distance between the two Krusty Krab restaurants keeps changing throughout the movie. * In the Goofy Goober Nut Bar, the pictures hanging on the wall behind SpongeBob change in every shot. * SpongeBob puts his shirt and shorts clothing on after his dream, and he is wearing underwear. Then, in front of the mirror, when the back of the shorts falls down, it shows his poopoo butt. * The "Galley Grub" sign in Krusty Krab 2 moves from above the door with a porthole in it, to next to the door with the anchor painted on it, and then totally disappears later. * After SpongeBob and Patrick receive their "seaweed mustaches" they jump off the edge of the trench. When they figure out that they just jumped off the edge they look down, and directly below, the trench wall is visible with nothing on it. Yet, when they are about to hit the ground there is a branch. * When SpongeBob wakes up the morning after his ice cream antics at Goofy Goober, there is a table and two chairs by the stage which disappear. * When SpongeBob and Patrick go to the bar on the way to Shell City, there is a hole in one of the wooden saloon doors which switches to being in the other saloon door when they sneak out. * In the movie the character's designs look a little different. SpongeBob looks a bit smoother, Mr. Krabs has a darker color and the jagged parts on his claws are round, Squidward is a bit paler, and Patrick's dots are bigger, he has circle-shaped eyes, instead of oval-shaped eyes, and it looks at times like he has a neck. * This was Plankton's only successful attempt to steal the Krabby Patty formula. * The movie was basically the crossover point between older seasons and newer ones. SpongeBob's voice is a mix of the lower pitch in Seasons 1-3 and the higher pitch in Seasons 4-present. * There is a LEGO Patty Wagon in the credits. * This is the second time that SpongeBob and Patrick dried up until they're in real life forms due to the heat. The first is Tea at the Treedome (though SpongeBob and Patrick kept the clothes while they dried up in the movie). * This is the first (and only) SpongeBob movie to premiere in theaters. Continuity ErrorsEdit * The film begins shortly before SpongeBob wakes up. Seemingly only a few minutes later SpongeBob talks to Patrick, before exclaiming it was 8 o'clock, and quickly made his way towards the second Krusty Krab's opening ceremony. Strangely, when SpongeBob finds out that he is not the manager of the new restaurant, he walks off towards the sunset. Unless the ceremony was much later than 8 o'clock (which would be odd, since SpongeBob claimed he was late for work), the day passed by very quickly. It is possible that this was just put in to make the scene more sad and dramatizing. A similar error occurs the next day, when SpongeBob says, again, that it is 8 o'clock, and then, at about the same time, Mr. Krabs claims that it is lunch time. * In the film, King Neptune looks utterly different than he used to be in Neptune's Spatula, The Clash of Triton and The Patty Gadget. (The character is also played by a different actor - John O'Hurley played Neptune on the TV series in his one and only appearance.) The reason why was revealed in Krusty Towers. The Neptune Family Heirs, so this is probably the son of Neptune in Neptune's Spatula or rather that Neptune was portrayed and drawn in a different light, even retconned into a king. * It is confirmed that the film storyline takes place after all of the episodes. At the end, SpongeBob becomes the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but, even in the new episodes, the Krusty Krab 2 does not exist and SpongeBob is still a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. Also, in the new episodes, Plankton is still trying to steal the formula, but in the film, he is putting his final plan into play and finally gets the formula. It has been confirmed by Stephen Hillenburg this was actually the series finale, despite the fact it was released before seasons 4-7. This is likely due to the fact that the show's future was unclear at the time (the movie airing just before the two year hiatus) and so it seemed likely the show was canceled. Worldwide release dates Edit * United States: November 19, 2004 * Canada: November 19, 2004 * Mexico: December 3, 2004 * Chile: December 16, 2004 * Germany: December 23, 2004 * Austria: December 23, 2004 * Switzerland: December 23, 2004 * Brazil: December 17, 2004 * Venezuela: December 25, 2004 * Colombia: January 1, 2005 * Australia: January 6, 2005 * New Zealand: January 6, 2005 * Argentina: January 6, 2005 * Central America: January 7, 2005 * Peru: January 13, 2005 * Poland:January 20,2005 * Spain: January 28, 2005 * Belgium: February 2, 2005 * Netherlands: February 3, 2005 * France: February 9, 2005 * United Kingdom: February 11, 2005 * Ireland: February 11, 2005 * United States: March 1, 2005 (DVD release) * Austria: March 11, 2005 * Turkey: March 13, 2005 * Russia: March 17, 2005 * Singapore: March 17, 2005 * Czech Republic: March 17, 2005 * Philippines: April 6, 2005 * South Africa: April 8, 2005 * Indonesia: April 16, 2005 * Denmark: June 10, 2005 * Norway: June 17, 2005 * Sweden: June 26, 2005 * Greece: September 16, 2005 * Italy: September 23, 2005 * Poland: November 25, 2005 (DVD release) * Japan: April 22, 2006 TV PremieresEdit * United States: November 10, 2006 (Nickelodeon Premiere) * Poland: November 26, 2006 (Canal + premiere) * Canada: May 21, 2007 (YTV premiere) * United States: June 15, 2007 (Nickelodeon Movie Summer Premiere) * Germany: December 23, 2007 (Pro7 Premiere) * Australia: February 2, 2008 (Nickelodeon Australia Premiere) * New Mexico: May 10, 2008 * Canada: May 23, 2008 (Teletoon premiere) TranscriptEdit Transcript: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie DVDEdit Shortly after the movie went into the cinemas, the DVD for the movie was announced. It contained the movie, subtitles, and interviews with the creator himself and the rest of the cast and crew.